24fandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Navarro
|education = |affiliation = Central Intelligence Agency, Open Cell |rank = Former station chief |children = |marital = Married |spouse = |sigothers = |residence = London, England, UK |status = Alive |seasons = |firstseen = |lastseen = |actor = Benjamin Bratt }} Steve Navarro was the station chief of the CIA's station in West London, England during Day 9. His staff included Mariana, Kate Morgan, Jordan Reed and Erik Ritter. Before Day 9 Steve Navarro was married sometime before Day 9. He worked as a CIA case officer, and was the handler of operative James Harman in 2011. Navarro secretly sold classified intelligence to China, and framed his friend Adam Morgan for these crimes. He preserved his cover by feigning shock and surprise when Adam was arrested, and he did nothing while Adam's innocent wife, Kate Morgan, was interrogated. Four years after Day 8, following the discovery of actionable intelligence purportedly from agents in Prague regarding the presence of fugitive Jack Bauer in London, the CIA authorized Navarro to lead the operation to capture and detain Bauer. The highly-classified mission order was leaked and posted online by the hacker group Open Cell. Day 9 At 11am on Day 9, Navarro was overseeing the operation to capture Jack Bauer in an east London factory. Navarro watched camera feeds from agents Erik Ritter, Nash, Staines, and others, and identified Bauer on Miller's camera after Jack knocked him out. Navarro watched as Jack took out more of the agents and escaped via the river, which Kate Morgan pointed out as odd, but Navarro told her to stay quiet as Jack was cornered and arrested. Morgan, who was leaving the country that day, expressed her view that Jack may have been upto something. Navarro ignored her and had Mariana inform Mark Boudreau of Bauer's apprehension, and he set up an interrogation room. Ritter returned to the station with Bauer, and expressed his concerns about Morgan to Navarro, who told him to cut her some slack before she left. Navarro then questioned Bauer, explaining that he was seen as a terrorist and if he did not talk he would be transferred to Special Activities. He was interrupted by Morgan, who told him she believed that Jack wanted himself to be captured by the CIA. Navarro was skeptical, causing Morgan to break into the holding room and question Bauer herself. Navarro ordered her out of the building for her insubordination. As Jack was being led to Special Activities, he escaped and broke out their prisoner Chloe O'Brian. Morgan spotted this and sounded the alarm, cornering Bauer just as he caused an explosion that laid waste to the building. Bauer then escaped, and Kate persuaded Navarro to let her keep working in order to track him down. After she threatened to tell Boudreau that Navarro ignored her suspicions about Bauer, he agreed to temporarily reinstate her. Navarro informed Ritter of Morgan's appointment, and when he protested Navarro told him to do his job without questioning it. Later, Navarro informed Boudreau of Bauer's escape, who responded by telling him to re-apprehend Jack or he would lose his job. Kate and Ritter tracked Jack through Chloe's cell phone, and Navarro received reports of armed Americans shooting up a council estate in West Ealing. Navarro called Ritter to warn him that if Morgan caused blowback Ritter would be held responsible. Later he learned that they abducted a UK citizen against his orders, however Morgan placated him by telling him she had evidence linking Bauer to a US drone attack, and Navarro authorized her to interrogate the current prime suspect Chris Tanner. At 2.15pm, Morgan called to inform Navarro that Jack had caused a riot at the US Embassy, taken Tanner's flight key and barricaded himself in a room. She told him that she didn't believe he was working with Tanner. He informed Mark Boudreau of the situation, and later agreed to patch Morgan and Ritter into a phone conversation that the President set up with Bauer. Morgan told Navarro she believed Jack was trying to stop a terrorist attack, but Navarro refused to overrule the marines. When Reed showed support for Morgan's theory, he rebuffed him citing Reed's personal affection for Morgan. He continued to refuse to call off the marines, causing Morgan to break into Bauer's room herself and arrest him. Later, Reed gave Navarro a call from Chloe O'Brian, who told him that she had evidence that the US drone fleet was vulnerable to being controlled by terrorists. Navarro then called Mark Boudreau and passed the information onto the President. However, it was too late: the fleet had already been taken over. When Morgan returned to the station, Navarro told her she was off the roster after her actions at the Embassy. Margot Al-Harazi then released a video of her demands, and through the video Jordan Reed tracked Al-Harazi's location. As Morgan was suspended, Navarro went himself with Erik Ritter, and they led a team into a country mansion. However Morgan called Navarro to inform him that they were walking into a trap: Margot had deliberately leaked the location, and just as Navarro cleared the house a drone strike destroyed it. Ritter also escaped, but Chandler's squad were still in the house when the missile hit. President James Heller then called Steve and told him Jack Bauer had been put in charge of leading the hunt for Al-Harazi, and he had requested that Kate Morgan be assigned to him. Navarro protested, but was overruled. When he returned to the CIA station, Reed told Navarro that he had found suspicious deletions relating to Adam Morgan. Navarro refused to let Reed restore the deleted files, telling him that stopping the drones was more important. Just before 5pm, when Navarro was alone, he called Adrian Cross about Reed finding his deleted files. Cross told him that he had to stop Reed recovering the files or he was on his own. Navarro then sent Reed on a bogus mission to find a boat, where Reed was shot in the shoulder by a hitman, but survived. After Reed told Navarro to send someone to pick him up because someone was trying to kill him, Navarro told the hitman where Reed was located. This plan managed to succeed, as although Reed managed to shoot the hitman to death, he died shortly after from a stab wound to the chest. ]] Navarro's deception was discovered when Reed's body, along with the hitman's, was found at the shop of one of Kate's sources. Navarro contacted Cross, saying he needed to get out. Cross asked for the drone override device that was recovered from the attack on the Al-Harazi hideout. Erik and Kate couldn't find a fingerprint match on the assassin, so Jack called in a favor from an old friend in the CIA. Navarro, knowing this will lead back to him, subdued the analyst sent to look at the override device and took it out of the building. Shortly after, Jack's friend called back, informing him that the hitman was a deep-cover CIA operative until recently, and one of his handlers had been Steve Navarro. Navarro evaded Jack's inevitable pursuit and contacted Cross, informing him he has it, but asking questions as to why Cross needs it. Cross simply asked him if he wanted to leave the country. With no other choice, Navarro proceeded to the London Underground in order to make the hand-off to Cross. Navarro, however, was double-crossed by Cross, who simply took the device without providing him with any means to leave the country. Navarro was then captured by Jack Bauer and Kate Morgan. Navarro was brought back to headquarters, where Morgan learned that information discovered on Jordan Reed's computer revealed that Navarro was responsible for framing her husband for leaking classified information to the Chinese. She was infuriated, but Erik Ritter, as the acting station chief, urged restraint. As Navarro was taken to holding for "enhanced interrogation," Jack Bauer requested that he be allowed to question Navarro first. Navarro was fully trained to resist enhanced interrogation techniques, but might be afraid of Bauer because of his violent history. Ritter reluctantly agreed to Bauer's request. Bauer attempted to intimidate Navarro, but Navarro stated that he would only cooperate and provide information to find the override device in exchange for full immunity. Bauer, after smashing Navarro's hand, was removed forcibly by Ritter and other CIA personnel. Kate Morgan was aghast at the idea that Navarro might be allowed to walk, but Ritter felt that they might have no other option. President James Heller was notified and the immunity agreement was prepared. Later, however, Kate Morgan burst into the room with a gun, threatening to kill Navarro if he didn't provide the information. Jack Bauer pleaded with her not to do it, but Morgan seemed to have nothing to lose and seemingly as she was about to pull the trigger, Navarro caved and revealed a code that would allow the CIA to track the override device. Morgan and Bauer then both stood down: the entire thing had been an act to get Navarro to reveal what he knew. Morgan, satisfied, told Navarro that he would be tried and executed for treason and murder, and that she would be there to watch. Background information and notes * In initial press releases, the character was known as "Steve Harris." * The alias written on Steve's passport and travel documents as provided to him by Adrian Cross was Paul Roberts. See also Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 9 characters Category:Day 9 antagonists Category:CIA personnel Category:Moles Category:Living characters